Faithfully
by Stormy-Raye Cloud
Summary: This is my very first song fic. ::cheers:: i did the best i could, this may have a sequal, i dont know yet. but i will if i ever get it done.


I dun own gundam wing or any of the characters so don't hurt me k. This is Yaoi. ::grins::. And it's sappy-lovey and all that stuff. The song Faithfully totally belongs to Journey. Basic pairings 1+2, and 3+4. Hope you like it.  
Faithfully  
~*~Highway run  
Into the midnight sun~*~  
Heero Yuy, now the world's most famous businessman drives along a dark highway, headlights on, radio playing quietly. All his personal files in a box in the front seat with him. He looked out the window sadly as he drove by an old battlefield, then directed his sight back to the road infront of him. It had been four years sense the end of the war. It had taken every hour of all 1,440 days sense the end of the war to get himself back on his feet and able to trust a few earthlings.   
~*~Wheels go round and round  
In my mind~*~  
//Hmm I wonder how Duo's doing?// Heero shook his head and continued driving. He had a shuttle to catch.  
~*~Restless hearts   
Sleep alone tonight~*~  
Quatre Reberba-Winner paced up and down his room once again in his red silk boxers. This was at least the tenth time this week he'd woke up from a dream of his one dear friend and couldn't get back to sleep. He had work tomorrow, and couldn't miss anymore days. They were opening the new Concert Theater and he had to be there to give the opening and closing numbers and any others the audience might want. Quatre shook his head; he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight. He then sat down at his computer and turned it on once again. He double clicked on the Internet icon and sat waiting infront of the glowing screen. He sighed sadly and got up, then went downstairs. He found his way to the kitchen and got some water. He looked out the window at the silvery moon.  
//Where are you Trowa? Why can't I find you?//  
~*~Sendin' all my love   
Along the wire~*~  
Quatre then returned to his room and sat down at the computer. He typed in a search for missing persons then typed in "Barton, Trowa" and waited. Quatre smiled as he double clicked on the name. Had he finally found his very best friend after all this time? A picture of a man came up with a description. Quatre shook his head sadly. No, he hadn't found his friend. He got up and laid back down in his bed. He should at least try and get some sleep for tomorrow.  
~*~They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me~*~  
Heero sat on his shuttle headed for L2. He had switched his tickets, he had to know how Duo was doing. And, really, what was one appointment. Heero laughed at himself.   
//A few years ago I never would have said that, and I never would have laughed about anything like this either.//   
Heero pulled out an old picture of Duo that he had managed to snag from some place just before he left the colony four years earlier. He looked down at the violet eyes filled with mischief, as always. Heero laughed again quietly.  
//You were so beautiful Duo, did you know that? And I bet you still are.// Heero closed his eyes and waited to reach the colony.  
~*~And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be~*~  
Quatre got up as the morning sun came through his window and landed across his delicate face. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.   
//Trowa. Why aren't you here with me? You said you'd always be with me.//  
He got up and got dressed. He grabbed his violin and Trowa's flute, then headed downstairs for breakfast. Rashid nodded his good morning to his Master as he left out the door. Quatre smiled back and got in his car and drove to the concert hall.  
~Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours - faithfully~  
Quatre and Heero both look out the window next to them and sigh.  
//Duo, I hope your still there.//  
//Trowa, please stay wherever you are. I'll find you.//  
~*~Circus life  
Under the big top world~*~  
Trowa Barton stood behind the curtains behind the main stage of the main tent. He sighed and fastened the rest of his overalls and pulled on his white gloves. He picked up his half clown mask and looked around the back of the stage.  
//Quatre, I wonder what your doing right now.//  
Catharine came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Trowa jumped a little at her touch.  
~*~We all need the clowns  
To make us smile~*~  
"Hey Trowa, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous." Trowa still hadn't lost his deep monotone-ish voice.  
"Your nervous? And you've been working with us for six years now?" Catharine sighed and shook her head. "That's unbelievable." Catharine walked off to do her first act.  
Trowa smiled sadly and looked out at the audience.  
//Quatre I wish you were here to watch me perform tonight.//  
~*~Trough space and time  
Always another show~*~  
Duo Maxwell walked up on stage with his microphone and a big smile.   
"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Your up for a great treat tonight!" Duo yelled out to the audience. He began immediately talking and telling jokes. The whole room was laughing within a few minutes. Duo smiled, though he frowned on the inside.  
//Heero, I wish you were here laughing at me, like I knew you always were.//  
~*~Wond'ring where I am   
Lost without you~*~  
Duo walked backstage after about another hour and took a drink of water. He flopped down in a chair and sighed and drifted off to sleep. He woke with a start and looked around, confused.   
//Hm? Where am I?// He blinked and got up. //Oh, it's only here. Heero, I wish you were here with me.// He walked out to his car and stopped dead in his tracks.  
~*~And being apart ain't easy on this love affair~*~  
Quatre walked out of the concert hall two hours early, and drove away.   
//Tonight, I promise Trowa, tonight I will find you.//  
The daily news paper sat in his passenger seat with the ad for the circus facing up.  
~*~Two strangers learn to fall in love again~*~  
Duo blinked as he saw a man leaning on his car.   
"H-hullo?" Duo asked nervously.  
"I was wondering when you would get done." The speaker turned around and looked at Duo.  
Those dark cobalt blue eyes found their way to Duo's heart once again.  
"H-Hee-Chan?!"  
"Hai, who did you think it was?"  
"Heero!!" Duo ran to Heero and hugged him. "Oh, how long has it been? I've missed you Heero. I'm glad your back."  
Heero looked at Duo lovingly.  
"Ai shiteru, Duo-Koi."  
Duo's eyes widened. "Honto?!"  
"Hai, baka. You think I would say that just because." Heero nodded once with a smile.  
"Oh, Heero, I love you too!"  
~*~I get the joy of re-discov'ring you~*~  
Quatre slipped silently behind the orange tent. A tall brunette stood up and turned around. He dropped his costume out of suprise on seeing the fair blond there, right before him.   
"Q-Quatre?"  
"Yes." Quatre blinked. "Trowa I've finally found you."  
Trowa blinked in surprise. "You were looking for me?"  
"Of course, after the war, I realized that the one thing I needed most wasn't my music. But that I, actually, had turned out the one thing I had needed most."  
Tears glistened in both their eyes.   
~*~Oh, girl you stand be me  
I'm forever yours - faithfully~*~  
"Quatre." Trowa hugged Quatre hard.  
"Hm, Trowa. We'll never be without eachother ever again." Quatre promised hugging back.  
~*~Faithfully,   
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours,  
Faithfully.~*~  
~Owari~ 


End file.
